


Falling For You

by Perforabuntsaggittis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, Nightwing x reader - Freeform, dick grayson x reader - Freeform, really cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perforabuntsaggittis/pseuds/Perforabuntsaggittis
Summary: Dick can be perceptive sometimes.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Y/v/n = your vigilante name.

God, you couldn’t believe this. After all the time that you had spent avoiding him, you had ended up right back where you started. 

Everyone else was out of town, and it was Gotham, so Bruce had asked Dick to assist you on your nightly patrol. You had tried to object, but Bruce insisted that it was too dangerous on your own. And of course, he was wearing the skintight Nightwing suit that left nothing to the imagination. 

“Y/v/n? Still with me?” No, you were busy staring at his ass. 

“Huh? Yeah, yeah.” Instead of looking directly at him you opted to glare at the city skyline. 

“As I was saying, it’s getting late. Or early,” he laughed. “We should head in for the night.” He was right, the sun was beginning to peek through the buildings. Instead of answering him, you began to swing back to the cave with your grapple.

When you got there, you turned to him.

“Thanks for the help. You’re free to go, now.” You abruptly turned around, hoping to get away before he could say anything else.

“Look who’s turning into the Old Man himself. I was actually going to stay for a bit. Everyone knows Alfred’s pancakes are the best,” he said with a wink, and then walked past you. You felt a blush forming on your cheeks, even more so when he started taking off his uniform. Your eyes widened and finally you got your feet moving.

“I- I’ll be upstairs,” you said in a strangled tone, then practically ran up the steps.

You were busy helping Alfred with pancakes when Dick showed up, wearing grey sweatpants and nothing else. 

“Smells great, y/n,” he said with a smile that made you giddy. “Don’t worry about it Alfie, I’m sure me and y/n have it under control.” Alfred looked at you with a raised eyebrow, and then back to Dick.

“If you’re sure. Miss y/n, do try to make sure that Master Richard doesn’t set the kitchen on fire.” You couldn’t help yourself, you giggled.

“I’ll try my best, Alfred.” Great. Now you weren’t just alone with him, you were isolated. In private. This day was going to kill you. 

“Why so grumpy?” Dick’s voice broke you out of your thoughts. You looked up at him, and he still had that annoying smile on his face that never seemed to go away. It made you heart melt.

“I’m not.” You went back to flipping pancakes.

“Yes, you are.” You glared at him.

“No. I am not.” His grin got wider.

“Oh look at that. Someone’s got their panties in a bunch.” You scoffed, and directed your attention to the pancakes. Pancakes, the pancakes. Focus, you told yourself. And yet again, Dick was speaking, all the while tugging at your heart.

“Tell me, did it hurt when you fell?” You forced yourself not to look at him.

“Let me guess, when I fell from Heaven?” You said with a roll of you eyes. Suddenly Dick was behind you, his arms wrapped around your waist and his bare chest pressed against your back. Your breath caught in your throat.

“No, when you fell for me,” he whispered in your ear, his voice an octave lower. Your eyes widened.

“How..?” You began. He chuckled.

“Oh c’mon, y/n, you can’t really think that little of me. You started avoiding me, that’s when I knew that something was up. It was obvious.” You blushed. Of course it was obvious. And even if it wasn’t he was a freaking bat. Of course he would know.

“Listen, I checked your schedule and we’re both off Thursday. How ‘bout you let me take you out for a night on the town. It’ll be extravagant. We’ll have a nice picnic dinner and then we’ll watch the stars,” he said. You smiled, and put your hands over his.

“I’d love to,” you said and looked behind you up to his twinkling eyes. They actually looked nervous for once, despite all the sweet talk, but once you said that his smile was back and brighter than it had been before. Then he brought his face down to yours.

“It’s a date,” he whispered against your lips.


End file.
